strongworlddfandomcom-20200214-history
Basics of the game
//this page is not finished yet Welcome to the game! Strong World D. It is very easy to play, but has a lot of potential and can get very challenging even for the most skilled players. It is a role playing game based on One Piece, where you can form your own crew, pick 5 characters and fight enemies, either AI or other players just like you. //insert pic of fight The game is pretty self-explanatory, easy to pick up and play, however you might run into problems, or have questions. Maybe you just want to get stronger! Do not forget that you can use ctrl+F to easily search a page for something that you are looking for Basics You first need to create an account, go to "Adventure", recruit Luffy as your first crew mate, and start fighting and search for One Piece! //insert pic of account creation+adventure+map+luffy etc Once the battle is over, you will get items, experience for your crew mates (in this case only Luffy) and crew experience. Note: do not confuse crew exp with crew mate exp. Crew exp is needed in order to reach the next crew level, which in turn, gives you meat, increases the max meat limit, and increases the crew mate level limit. Crew mate exp is needed in order to reach the next crew mate level, which in turn, will allow you to equip more items and level your skills to higher limits. Note that a crew mate will not level up beyond a number higher than the crew level. Crew exp can be obtained by fighting in Adventure, All blue, Ordeals, or by clearing certain achievements. Grand line and Arena mode will never give crew experience or crew mate experience. In addition, crew mates can get experience by drinking "Daily drinks", "Cola" or "Ale". These drinks can be obtained by fighting adventure battles using nami's map (by clicking sprint when the battle menu pops up), fighting in All blue->Attack Cuisine, or by buying them at the Pirate Tavern. Meat (also known as stamina) are used as tokens for starting battles. Most battles require a certain ammount of meat (Adventure normal/elite, All Blue and Ordeal battles) however there are other type of battles that do not require meat, and instead, require some other kind of tokens (Grand Line and Arena battles). In other words, you have a limited ammount of battles that you can fight. Meat can be obtained through various means: -Becoming a VIP by purchasing diamonds, recharging them, or buying cards, will indirectly help you get vast ammounts of meat (you can buy meat using diamonds) -Certain achievements can give meat -Leveling up your crew level (not crew mates) will always reward you with meat -Creating or joining an alliance, and then "cheering" an alliance member of higher level, will reward you with meat -Being online at 12:00-14:00, 18:00-20:00 or 00:00-02:00 will reward you with meat. You can get your meat by going to the "Daily" menu. This is available daily. //add pictures for these and put them in spoilers or such. Small pictures but many, pictures are better than text Player Profile This shows your VIP level and crew level and crew name. Clicking on it will pop a menu. 1=This is your in-game avatar for your crew. You can change it by clicking "Avatar". You can also get other avatar by *unknown means* 2=This is the frame for your avatar 3=You can change your crew name (not to be confused with log-in username). The name can be changed for *unknown ammount of diamonds* and it can only be changed once every *unknown ammount of time* 4=Info relative to your account. Note that "crew level" is not the same as the level of one of your crew mates. Crew exp is needed in order to reach the next crew level, which in turn, gives you meat, increases the max meat limit, and increases the crew mate level limit. Crew mate exp is needed in order to reach the next crew mate level, which in turn, will allow you to equip more items and level your skills to higher limits. Note that a crew mate will not level up beyond a number higher than the crew level. You can get crew Beli These are the main currency in the game. You can get them by exchanging diamonds for beli, clearing certain achievements, signing in, clearing certain tasks or dailies, playing in Adventure, Ordeals(?), All Blue(?)(?), Grand Line or by "cheering" other crews in your alliance. You can use them to buy drinks at the "Pirate Tavern", items at the "Shop" (in rare cases, Tanuki and Level 5.5 shops), Imbue items at "Imbue", synthesize items, or leveling up your crew (note that to level your crew, you also need enough skill points, and the skill level has a certain level cap according to the crew mate) Note that there are other types of currency: -Arena coins are used to buy items at the Arena Store (go to Arena and click "Exchange" in order to check the store. Your ammount of arena coins are shown on the upper left side). You can get coins by having *unknown arena rank* at 2100. The ammount of coins you get depends on your rank, you can check by clicking the "Rules" button in the Arena menu. The reward is given daily. Note that your rank is not lowered when you lose a fight, but it will be lowered if a player decides to attack you -Grand Line coins are used to buy items at the Grand Line Store (go to Grand Line and click "Exchange" in order to check the store. Your ammount of arena coins are showed on the upper left side) Diamonds Diamonds are a special currency required to make certain exchanges that give you the edge over other players. They can easily be obtained by purchasing them at the VIP shop (you can enter the VIP shop by pressing the (+) sign on the left side of the diamonds icon //pic Meat Meat can be obtained through various means: -Becoming a VIP by purchasing diamonds, recharging them, or buying cards, will indirectly help you get vast ammounts of meat (you can buy meat using diamonds) -Certain achievements can give meat -Leveling up your crew level (not crew mates) will always reward you with meat -Creating or joining an alliance, and then "cheering" an alliance member of higher level, will reward you with meat -Being online at 12:00-14:00, 18:00-20:00 or 00:00-02:00 will reward you with meat. You can get your meat by going to the "Daily" menu. This is available daily. //add pictures for these and put them in spoilers or such. Small pictures but many, pictures are better than text Sign in You should always log in and claim your rewards. You can claim your reward by going to the "Sign-in" icon, and clicking the first icon (the copper beri coin on the upper left side). You can only claim rewards in one order, starting from left to right in the first row, with the first top row, ending with the bottom row. The sign-in is restarted at 5:00 (server time). Recharge Event Achievement Right side drop-down menu Crew Bag Synthesize Task Daily Mailbox Ordeal Ordeals are a type of battle mode. They become available when you reach a crew level of *unknown number*. You can fight here and complete a daily task. Each battle costs 6 meat, and you only have a maximum of 5 chances each day, for each type of battle (limit restarts at 5:00, server time). There are 3 different types of battles here: -Kid's Realm: Opens at 5:00 (server time) every Tuesday, Friday and Sunday. The battle *unknown type*. The rewards are: Doflamingo's Coat?(only at difficulty 4), XDrake's Hat(only at difficulty 4 and 3), Kukri(only at difficulty 4, 3 and 2), Crocodile's Hook(any difficulty) -Seastone: Opens at 5:00 (server time) every Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. The battle *unknown type*. The rewards are: *unknown*(only at difficulty 4), *unknown*(only at difficulty 4 and 3), Throwing Knife(only at difficulty 4, 3 and 2), Starfish Bracelet(any difficulty) -Amazon Lily: Opens at 5:00 (server time) every Monday, Thursday and Sunday. The battle *unknown type*. The rewards are: Shichiseiken(only at difficulty 4), Shodai Kitetsu(only at difficulty 4 and 3), Golden Crown(only at difficulty 4, 3 and 2), Golden Pistol(any difficulty) Difficulty 2 requires a crew level of *unknown*, difficulty 3 requires a crew level of 60, and difficulty 4 requires a crew level of 75 All blue Arena The Arena is the place where you can fight other players in a fair 1 on 1 battle, and climb the ranking list to become the best crew. There are plenty of rewards here. Modify: This is the crew set-up used by you to defend from an attacking enemy player. Rules: 1. Players will receive rewards at 21:00 each day. The rewards will be sent via the in-game mail. 2. Arena battles are fought automatically 3. In Arena battles, all heroes' HP and healing rate will be increased with the same magnitude 4. If you attack and beat an opponent with a higher ranking, you will switch rank positions. 5. If you run out of time, the defending side will win the battle 6. Each player can challenge 5 times, another enemy player, for free. The ammount of chances resets back to 5, daily at 5:00 (server time) 7. After each battle, the attacker needs to wait 10 minutes before being able to challenge yet another player. 8. Players in battles can't be selected as opponents. Highest Ranking Reward Rules: When a player gets a new highest ranking, (s)he will be rewarded with diamonds. Rewards are based on the player's ranking. Players will receive at least 1 diamond every time. Rewards will be sent via the in-game mail. The highest possible daily reward is, for the player who has rank 1, is: 800 arena coins, 550 diamonds, 100.000 beli and 12 ale. The rewards are waiting for you! Ranking: Shows the current list for the top 50 players, according to their arena ranks Battle Record: Shows info of your previous battles. You can choose to share your battle replays with all the players in the game via the world chat, or your alliance members. You can also view the replay yourself. Exchange: Enter the Arena Store. Arena coins are used to buy items at the Arena Store (go to Arena and click "Exchange" in order to check the store. Your ammount of arena coins are shown on the upper left side). You can get coins by having *unknown arena rank* at 2100. The ammount of coins you get depends on your rank, you can check by clicking the "Rules" button in the Arena menu. The reward is given daily. Note that your rank is not lowered when you lose a fight, but it will be lowered if a player decides to attack you Change: You can click this button as many times as you want, in order to be given 3 different options of challenging players to the arena. Challenge: Click this button below the enemy player, in order to start setting up your attack team and fight the enemy player. Pirate Tavern Adventure Shop Grand Line Imbue Alliance Tanuki Shop Level 5.5 Shop